In the field of automobile repair, it is well known that transmissions are difficult to repair due to their shape, size and weight. When repairing a transmission, the transmission is typically removed from the vehicle. In order to work on the transmission, it must be stabilized to prevent it from moving.
Common devices used for stabilizing the transmission for repair are Model Nos. CES2B1, CES2B2, CES3C, and CES5 shown on page 276 of the Snap-on Worldwide 1991-1992 catalog, Snap-on Tools Corporation, Kenosha, Wisc., 53141-1410, issued April, 1991, and the Model No. T156B Transmission Holding Fixture shown on page 333 of the Mac Tools, Inc. Product Catalog, Mac Tools, Inc., Washington Court House, Ohio, 43160 issued June, 1992. These devices are designed to be mounted on a workbench, which inherently is immobile. The transmission is mounted to the fixture for repair purposes. The Model T156B fixture is described as being capable of being rotated 360.degree., with positive stops every 90.degree.. Though the transmission may be rotated, it is obvious from the orientation of the transmission with respect to the fixture that the weight of the transmission prohibits easy rotation of the transmission. Specifically, a centroidal axis of the transmission parallel to the axis of rotation of the transmission is far removed from that axis of rotation.
As implied in the description of the T156B fixture, it is often desireable to manipulate the transmission in various orientations during the repair process. However, with devices such as those disclosed by Snap-on and Mac, manipulation can only be safely performed by two or more persons, again due to the size and weight of the transmission.
Devices such as those disclosed by Snap-on and Mac also create additional problems when employed. Specifically, these types of devices deploy the transmission in a cantilevered position away from the support surface of the workbench. Although larger workbenches may be capable of counteracting the cantilever moments created by such deployment, smaller workbenches will topple under the weight of the transmission.
Several mounting stands have been developed to mount various engines and other parts requiring assembly or repair. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following US Letters Patents and foreign patent:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,283,588 J. H. Staley Nov 5, 1918 1,373,546 G. F. Zucker Apr 5, 1921 2,602,615 K. W. Maynard, et al. Jul 8, 1952 2,654,147 F. C. Wilson, et al. Oct 6, 1953 2,913,241 R. F. Miner Nov 17, 1959 4,705,447 N. R. Smith Nov 10, 1987 4,771,980 R. J. Dubbs, et al. Sep 20, 1988 5,141,211 J. E. Adams, Jr. Aug 25, 1992 563,729 France Dec 12, 1923 ______________________________________
Of these devices, Zucker ('546) discloses an engine support clamp for mounting an engine to the frame of an automobile. Such a device does not teach the securement of an automobile transmission to an engine stand. Furthermore, such a device does not teach the portability of or ease of access to an automobile transmission when mounted on an engine stand.
Adams, Jr. ('211) teaches a universal work station whereby several different interchangeable work support attachments are provided. However, Adams, Jr., does not teach a device for mounting an automobile transmission to an engine stand.
The '447 patent issued to Smith discloses a device for positioning an electronic test head of a test system with respect to an electronic device handler. Smith does not disclose a device for mounting an automobile transmission on an engine stand. Nor does Smith teach the portability of or accessibility to a transmission when so mounted.
While these devices disclose a means for mounting or supporting particular objects, it is known by those skilled in the art of transmission repair that such devices are not well suited for such use. Particularly, automobile transmissions range in weights to a limit which is typically unmanageable by a single mechanic. Thus, the use of such devices for mounting a transmission thereupon in order to facilitate easy access during the repair of the transmission is not possible. To mount a transmission on, for example, the Smith ('447) or Adams, Jr. ('211) devices, if such devices do not fail due to the load, would render the transmission unmovable by a single mechanic. Further, if the transmission were to be rotated, when released it would return to its original orientation.
The '147 patent issued to Wilson, et al., discloses a device for mounting something other than an engine on an engine stand. However, the use of this type of device results in the creation of tilting moments, as was the problem with cantilevered fixtures mounted on stationary workbenches. This is made evident by the floor engaging prop provided for counteracting tilting moments.
The device disclosed in the '615 patent issued to Maynard, et al., is used for suspending engines. There are no provisions for the mounting of an engine or other part thereupon. Those devices disclosed in the '241 and '980 patents are designed for being permanently secured to a support surface. They are not intended for portable use.
Specifically, Dubbs, et al. ('980), teach a stand and support for small engines. The support is mounted to a floor or a workbench. As discussed by Dubbs, et al., the '980 device is provided for mounting small motors, generators, and air compressors to a frame which is then pivotally secured to a bracket using a pair of telescoping members. The frame includes a pair of engine support members, the first of which is permanently secured, while the second engine support member is slidably engaged. An engine is secured to the top side of the frame, with the axis of rotation of the entire assembly being below and to one side of the centroidal axis of the engine. In order to prevent rotation of the engine, one of the telescoping members is provided with four openings, each of which is dimensioned to cooperate with a single opening defined by the telescoping member to receive a pin when in a particular orientation. Therefore, there are four positions in which the frame and motor assembly may be oriented and locked. If the pin is removed, the assembly will tend to rotate such that the motor is closest to the ground, thus actually yielding a fifth, unlocked position.
Staley ('588) discloses a stand for a gas engine which includes a pair of side frames, each pivotally carrying a plate to which is secured a support bar. An engine is secured to both of the support bars and is interposed between the side frames. Staley does not teach the coincidence of the axis of rotation and the centroidal axis of the engine. Nor does Staley teach the balancing of the weight of the engine. Staley does provide a means for locking the orientation of the engine in one of a finite (twelve are illustrated) positions, which is required due to the exclusivity of the axis of rotation and the centroidal axis of the engine. Further, because the engine is mounted on the Staley device between two frame portions, as opposed to being cantilevered, access to the engine is limited.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for mounting a transmission on an engine stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which allows for the easy manipulation of the transmission when mounted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device whereby the axis of rotation of the device and the centroidal axis of the transmission are coincident when the transmission is mounted on the device, thereby allowing the device and transmission to be easily rotated to any orientation without requiring excessive force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device such that a transmission may be accessed from any side thereof to perform repair work thereon.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is easily portable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a means without requiring the addition of tilt counteracting devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting a transmission for repair work, the transmission being held in a substantially stable manner in any selected position thereby providing added safety during repair.